1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to infrared-cut (IR-cut) filters, and particularly, to an IR-cut filter and a lens module including the IR-cut filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Sapphires have excellent hardness and wear-resistance, and are used in optics and machinery. The sapphire can be used as a cover to protect lenses received in a lens module. However, quality of images captured by the lens module may be affected by infrared light as the sapphire allows the transmission of infrared light.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an IR-cut filter and a lens module, which can overcome the limitations described.